A memory device that has a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which multiple electrode layers are stacked, and a charge storage film and a semiconductor film are provided to extend in the stacking direction of the stacked body inside the memory hole. Slits that reach the substrate from the upper surface of the stacked body are multiply formed in the stacked body. When the number of stacks of the stacked body is increased for higher integration, the aspect ratio of the memory hole becomes high. “Bowing” becomes pronounced for the memory hole having the high aspect ratio. For example, the electrode layers of the memory device are formed by replacing sacrificial layers with conductive bodies via a slit. The resistance increases easily for the electrode layers at the location where the inner diameter of the memory hole is large due to the “bowing.” It is desirable to suppress the increase of the resistance of the electrode layers.